


Sensitive

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A continuation of the Thrawn one with Thrawn and Reader finding out that their daughter is force sensitive?I feel like this isn't my best work... Also this had been requested on my writing blog.





	Sensitive

For some reason unbeknownst to you the thought of your adorable half human, half Chiss daughter being force sensitive was not something that hung at the forefront of your mind. In fact, if you had to be completely honest, the thought her being able to use the force did not occur to you once and neither did the thought of getting her tested for it.

Thrawn however your Chiss boyfriend had thought about the possibility that your daughter could very well be force-sensitive. He didn't know how to go about finding out if someone is, in fact he never really had to deal with something like this before. Thrawn had taken to doing a bit a of research and found that it would be best if you or rather both of you took her to get a blood test done and have her midi-chlorian count done.

He was sure that he could get someone he trusted to do it and not speak a word of it to anyone, Thrawn had an intimidating aura about him after all and no one wold really go against the orders of the Grand Admiral - well, depending on the kind of person he had in mind that is.

As soon as he had came up with a plan and had talked to someone he trusted about doing it for him and of course making sure said person does not tell a single soul about what they are doing, he had talked to you about it. This, of course, came as a surprise to you considering you never thought that he'd be so concerned about it and yet it seemed as if he was. You weren't too sure about the plan that he had talks to you about extensively, the fact that he wanted to take a little bit of your daughters blood was not something you were too ecstatic about.

"Why do we have to know if she's force-sensitive or not?" You asked in a huff from where you sat in the brightly lit medical room which was near empty when the two of you had gotten there. You gently rubbed your daughters small arm, she hadn't made a peep, not even when she had some of her blood removed for the test. She had been too distracted with her father who had been speaking to her about random little things to keep her as clam as possible. You would have found it adorable if not for the fact it was to make her unaware of the needle for the test.

"Because I need to know if I should be making sure that the both of you are extra safe on this ship." Thrawn stated as calmly as ever. He stood beside you with one hand behind his back and the other for your daughter who's gripped a hold of his fingers gently.

Sucking in a deep breath of air and holding it for a minute before releasing as your eyes darted around the quiet room. It is a waiting game, and you were getting increasingly impatient and nervous for the results. What if she is force-sensitive? Would you need to do something about it? Hide it perhaps? You made a face and turned your attention back to Thrawn with a small shake of your head.

"So what are we going to do?" You questioned, dropping your hand from your daughters blue tinged arm and to her lap. "Are we going to keep her hidden if she is? Because that's no way for her to live if that's the plan." Thrawn's red eyes moved from the back of the only person in the room and to you, his features softening as a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips - he loved how you cared about her and how protective of her you had gotten. 

"Of course not," he responded, his voice soft and deep. 

"Then what's the plan?" You asked quietly, quirking an eyebrow at him questioningly. You knew Thrawn. He always had a plan for everything, and why would now be any different? 

He didn't say anything for a moment, simply watched the two of you quietly, almost as if he was thinking about the question. "We let her be herself and keep her safe..." He trailed off slowly, sounding a bit unsure before speaking again "perhaps we should get you two somewhere safer... Make a home on a planet somewhere," he mused.

A small and quiet laugh escaped your lips as you stared at him, your lips parted. This was the first time in a while you had seen him without a plan - well actually it was the first time you've ever seen him without a plan. "I suppose we can figure it out in time" you nodded before carefully resting your chin on your daughters head, letting out a soft hum, pulling her closer to you. For a moment your nervousness had been forgotten about.

That was until someone cleared their throat, looking between you and Thrawn almost nervously. Your eyes snapped over to the male, pursing your lips in anticipation for what they were going to say. "Sorry for... Interrupting," the male said, clearing his throat once more. Thrawn made a small noise of annoyance which went unnoticed... For the most part, you were going to talk him about it later on.

"What is it?" He asked, irritation clear in his deep, almost emotionless voice.

"I... The uhm... Test" the male stammered out, he may be someone that Thrawn trusted but he was still intimidated by the higher ranking officer before him.

Perking up at the statement you leaned forwards, making your daughter squeak. "Oh?" You asked, your foot starting to tap impatiently against the floor.

"Her Midi-chlorian count is... High" you blinked at his words, was he saying what you think he was saying? That she is actually force-sensitive? You stared at him, puffing your cheeks out. 

"Does that mean she is force-sensitive?" Thrawn asked, a look of surprise crossing his features. The male nodded sheepishly at the two of you. A smile breaking out across your face as all the things that you could teach her to do came to mind first. After waiting for hours you finally got an answer to a question you never even thought about asking.

"She is?!" You exclaimed as you jumped up from the chair you sat on, holding onto your daughter so that she didn't fall to the floor, you looked to Thrawn and giggled as you leaned into him, feeling his warmth radiate from him. Thrawn looked down at the two of you a hand going your daughters head, gently carding his fingers through hair.

"It appears that she is equally as special as her mother" Thrawn whispered as his lips curled into a smile.


End file.
